Mirror
by UnitedPotterheadForLife
Summary: This is the Prequel to What If She Was A Gone Girl? (coming in September 1, 2018 to FFN and Wattpad), if Lilith made a different descion to how her life and let people to continue to manipulate her.


**AN: If Lilith Married Markus what would she have been lead to do? Well, Here is what I am thinking! Let me know what you think! I do not own any characters or the idea of 23:27. Belongs to H.L. Roberts**

 **Mirror**

Her pale fingers traced the edges of the broken mirror, her hand covered in thin scratches, they got deeper as time went by. In the pieces of the mirror she could see herself, golden curls drooping, her blue eyes sparkling with tears yet to come, flushed pink cheeks, smudged blood red lips, pale face.

" _No! Fuck you Lilith! I'm sick of this game we're playing! I'm sick of it and I'm sick of you!"_

" _Markus-"_

" _No. Just leave me alone alright? You aren't even worth it. You don't even give a damn, do you?" Her mouth opened but no words came out. And when he spoke again it sounded broken, "It's always been him…"_

She hummed a song, it was slow and beautiful. It was the song they danced to at their wedding just 1 year ago. She sat in the pool of her scarlet dress which she's ripped from her body only minutes beforehand. There were only two pieces of clothing between her skin and the freezing air, and they barely covered her. She didn't know if she shook from upcoming sobs or the cold. She gasped as her skin snagged on one edge of the broken mirror, more blood spilled.

She wasn't really aware of what she was doing, only that is was distracting her from what had happened. It was delaying the dreaded heartbreak that was soon to come.

" _What do you want from me? I'm trying so hard, I love you so much. And-" He stopped suddenly, his features becoming cold again, "I'm not even going to bother. You don't give a fuck, so why should I? Here that Lil? I'm not going to chase after you anymore. Happy now? You'll be left alone. Left to be fucked up. Because you know what? I'm the only one who really cares about you. The rest of them have given up. And I really hoped I wouldn't have to either." And then his hand was flying as he pushed the golden rimmed mirror backwards. It landed with a crash at her feet. And then he left. She opened her mouth to yell but no sound came out._

Breath caught in her throat, she closed her eyes. She didn't want to feel the pain she was pushing down. The pain that came with him leaving her. She'd really screwed up this time, finally there was someone who loved her and was willing to be around her even when she was 'fucked up'.

Her heart was shattered, she had wanted to run after him… Why hadn't she? She had wanted to tell him that she didn't want him to go and that she loved him. Why hand't she? She didn't know. Something wet rolled down her cheek and a tear splashed onto the mirror. Then more came, and more. Until she was holding herself, sobs scraping against her throat.

 _The door slammed and air rushed past her. She was still for a moment and then she flew into action. Pulling her dress from her and throwing it to the ground, pulling off her heals and chucking them at the closed door. Still again. The only sound was her heavy breathing. Her eyes fell down towards the mirror and she slowly descended to the floor._

The lights flickered, moonlight now stretched across the room. If she raised her head she could've seen the stars out of the window. But they meant nothing right now. Her hands had become sufficiently bloody and she wondered if she should stop, but found she couldn't. The sting of each scratch relieved her, it kept her occupied. She felt as if she deserved it, she'd hurt him so she'd hurt herself.

It was wrong, she knew it but she continued to run her fingers along the edges. She became more drastic, pressing harder against the glass with the palm of her hand creating a deep cut in her hand. Somewhere in her mind someone was shouting for her to stop and she wanted to but it was like she was acting on instinct and she kept going. Soon she had a shard in her hand trailing it along her arm. What was she doing? This wasn't right. She'd done enough. She needed to put it down. So why didn't she?

The world became foggy after that, as the gashes became deeper and larger. Her expression never changed, stony, cold and determined. And then there was blackness.


End file.
